


Reminiscence

by riversideblues



Series: domestic zeppelin [7]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1969, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Engagement, Experimentation, First Time, M/M, domestic zeppelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversideblues/pseuds/riversideblues
Summary: after the proposal, Jimmy and Robert think back to their first time





	Reminiscence

Robert held his left hand up in the sky from where they were laying,”I can’t stop looking at it.. It’s perfect, Jimmy.”

“I’m glad you like it, I was worried it wouldn’t fit.” Jimmy raised his hand to feel the ring on Robert’s finger. The blonde looked over to him and sat up to kiss him,”You did all of this while I was gone?” Jimmy nodded,”Yeah, I was in such a rush so I’m glad it came out nice.” They both looked around once again.

“And no one knows about this?” he asked. Jimmy shook his head,”I don’t think I would’ve been able to stand Jonesy and Mo trying to help me. Also, if I told Bonzo I’m sure he’d have a hard time keeping a secret from you.” Robert nodded and shrugged,”That’s fair, Bonzo and I tell each other everything.. Should I get you a ring too?”

He thought for a second,”That would be nice. But nothing flashy. I trust you.” he smiled up at Robert. He held Jimmy’s hand and imagined a ring there, lost in thought.

Jimmy pulled Robert down for a kiss. He noticed his eyes were still glassy and Jimmy wiped a stray tear from his cheek. Out of nowhere, Jimmy thought aloud,“Do you remember our first time?” Robert broke into a smile and he laughed,”That’s so random, but I don’t think I could ever forget.”

**MARCH 1969**

It was quite obvious that Robert and Jimmy had a thing for each other. It seemed like the moment they first made eye contact, they were bound to each other's souls.

Now, after just three months from releasing Led Zeppelin I, the band was receiving utmost success. The four members had no idea what to do with their newfound fame and a steady flow of cash coming in. After a small gig, they were invited to an after party. Jonesy declined, but the other three agreed. Mostly to have free booze, food, and to unwind.

While Jimmy and Bonzo said goodbye to Jonesy, Robert briefly peeked into the backstage bathroom and shook his hair into place. It about reached his shoulders now and it was going flat from sweat. Bonzo pushed past him in the door,”Gotta piss.” was all he said. A few seconds later Jimmy also pushed through,”’scuse me.” he also looked in the mirror and shrugged.

“Good show tonight.” Jimmy said and reached in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He tapped one out and offered Robert one. “Yeah, isn’t it weird how you could get the same energy and excitement in this small place as the level of the big venues? Thanks.” he accepted the cigarette and leaned forward for Jimmy to light it. Jimmy stared at his lips while it burnt and the first cloud of smoke followed.

Bonzo moaned when he finished peeing and zipped up. He made his way over,”Wait can I have one too?” He asked Jimmy. He sighed and took another one out for Bonzo and lit it for him.

The trio made their way to the dressing room to fetch their jackets and prepared to walk into the icy cold air outside.

Once in the car, Jimmy gave the driver the location and Bonzo announced that he was going to take a “power nap.'' It was impressive how quick he knocked out. Jimmy and Robert suppressed their laughs from watching him snore. Minutes later, Robert was beginning to feel tired, but he refused to fall asleep because he knew he was a heavy sleeper and if he did sleep, well.. That would really be the end.

“Jimmy, talk to me, I’m falling asleep.” the brunette snapped out of it because he was already staring at him,”Uh.. Well, you don’t have to go to the party if you’re too tired.” he suggested. Robert looked out the window,”Yeah, but we’re already pretty close. It’s okay, I’ll be fine.”

Jimmy looked outside the window and caught a glimpse of the street signs,”No, it’s okay. We’re close to my house so it shouldn’t be a problem for the driver. Do you want to come over?” Robert tapped his foot on the floor,”Sure, yeah that sounds good. Are you sure? I feel bad if you don’t go to the party.” Jimmy chuckled,”Really, Robert. It’s okay. I wasn’t really feeling it tonight either.” He leaned forward to talk to the driver.

Robert watched Jimmy and sighed to himself. About two months ago, he had this dream where Jimmy seduced him on stage with his guitar, which isn’t much different than what happens every show, but the way he was in this dream really ruined the way he looked at his friend. He supposed it wasn’t bad too much of a bad thing, but it took him a while to come to terms with his feelings towards Jimmy.

Regardless, nothing had to happen between them. It was just a small crush, just like the ones he had when he was younger and in school. Except.. Those feelings were toward women and.. they would go away pretty fast.

Jimmy flopped back down in the seat next to Robert and leaned on the middle cup holder that folded out. The car turned around the corner and Bonzo woke up,”Alright, let’s do this.” He instantly woke up. The other two started laughing, and Jimmy spoke up,”Actually, Bonzo, Robert and I are gonna pass on this one.” the car came to a stop in front of a big, lit up home.

The drummer groaned,”You guys are boring.” he unbuckled and climbed out of the car,”see you guys.” The two waved and he shut the door, stretching before making his way to the front door. He raised his arms and they could see the crowd of people inside the house cheering and already handing him drinks. They drove off and prayed that he would be okay with Peter Grant’s phone number written in pen on his forearm.

By the time they reached Jimmy’s home, Robert wasn’t even tired anymore, but he was still glad they got out of the party. They tipped the driver generously and hurried to the front door. Jimmy quickly searched his pockets for the key and stuck it into the door with frozen fingers. He opened the door and they rushed inside.

They both shrugged off their jackets and kicked off their shoes. “Are you hungry or do you want anything to drink?” Jimmy asked while going to the fireplace. Robert nodded,”I’ll just have some water. The cups are right here right?” He pointed to a cabinet. Jimmy looked back and nodded,”Yup, help yourself. You know where everything is.” he finally found the key for his gas fireplace and turned it on.

It flickered a few times before finally making a flame. Robert filled his glass and made his way back to the living room. He sat down on the floor close to the fireplace with Jimmy beside him cross-legged. He sipped it and then put it on the coaster on the end-table. He held his hands out and felt the warmth emitting from behind the glass. The only light was coming from the fire and a dim floor lamp.

There was a comfortable silence, then the soft pattering of rain on the windows. Jimmy smiled,”I love the rain. What about you?” Robert nodded,”Me too. I especially like the smell.” Jimmy stood up to get a package of cookies and also came back with two shot glasses. Robert saw the booze and the two glasses and smiled up at the brunette. “Just one. Come on.” He set the cookies on the ground and carefully poured the vodka into the tiny glasses.

He hands one to Robert and settles down. He tries to think of something clever or deep, but gives up and just says “To us.” Robert nods,”to us.” they clink them together and at the same time take them back. They both cringe a bit and laugh. Jimmy gets the glasses and takes them back into the kitchen and then goes to the hallway to get pillows and blankets.

He drops them all on the carpet where they were sitting and then sat next to Robert. He laid his head on the cushion of the couch and looked to Robert who was resting his head on his knee. Jimmy swallowed and closed his eyes for a second,”Hey, I’m kinda glad we stayed behind this time. It’s been a while since it’s been just you and I.” he mentioned.

Robert nodded then lifted his head to look at Jimmy properly,”Yeah, I agree. I’m not tired anymore though.” he chuckled. Jimmy sat up and brought his hand up to Robert’s face. Robert’s heart jumped and it showed when he tensed up, but made no move to inch away. He could feel Jimmy’s hand tremble.

Jimmy searched Robert’s eyes before biting the bullet and leaning in for a kiss. It took Robert a second to own-up to his feelings and actually kiss him back, but not for long before Jimmy pulled away. Once again, he fretfully looked into Robert’s icy blue irises.

Robert’s face was warm and he was relieved to see Jimmy was also flushed pink. “You’re not running away?” Jimmy asked quietly. He didn’t trust his voice enough to speak. He shook his head and hesitantly put his own hand over Jimmy’s that was still on his cheek. They sat there for a few painful seconds.

Robert decided to talk first,”I, um. I’m a little confused.” Jimmy nodded and pulled his hand back,”Me too.. Um, I thought this would be a good time for us to, well.. This could be whatever you want it to be.”

The younger’s head was spinning,”This is just really weird because..” he smiled,”I had a dream a few months back. That we were performing, but everything else was gone. I wasn’t even singing, you were just playing your guitar. And, I don’t know why, but you mesmerized me..” Jimmy listened intently. Robert continued,”I just, I’ve never felt this way about another man.” he looked at Jimmy’s lips.

Jimmy put a hand reassuringly on Robert’s shoulder,”I understand where you’re coming from. I’m still relieved that you didn’t push me away and run out.. Um, when I first had feelings for a man, I didn’t know how to take it either. I messed around with it, though. To me, as long as you enjoy it, you shouldn’t push away the way you feel, or judge yourself.” Robert nodded and met Jimmy’s gaze.

“So you’ve done stuff with blokes then?” Robert asked. Jimmy nodded,”It’s not as intimidating as it may seem, I think it’s something a lot of men that feel this way are too afraid to explore.” Robert nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

”I haven’t been able to look at you the same since that dream. Is it weird that I don’t mind?” Jimmy searched his face,”Not at all..” he shifted closer to Robert and pulled him into another kiss. This time, Robert was prepared to kiss Jimmy back with eagerness. He felt the elder’s hand cup the back of his neck and bring him closer. Robert licked his bottom lip and Jimmy gladly obliged.

Jimmy’s hand snaked down to Robert’s waist and traced small circles into his side. He broke the kiss and Robert looked disappointed,”Is this okay?” he asked. The blonde nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. It was different kissing a man, but it wasn’t bad different. Robert felt himself grow uncomfortable in his jeans and shifted a little to relieve some himself of some pressure.

The other man caught on and once again brought his hand down lower to palm Robert through his jeans. The blonde sighed into the kiss and brought his own hand up to Jimmy’s neck, being too shy to touch him until now.

Jimmy pulled back and kissed Robert’s ear and then jaw while reaching down to unbutton his jeans. Robert tilted his head and felt the other kiss where his jaw meets his neck. He then lifted himself to kick his jeans off and pull his shirt over his head. Jimmy took this opportunity to change their position. He laid Robert down and took his own shirt off. Robert watched him and he began to feel like a virgin all over again. In some sense in this situation, he was a virgin.

Jimmy met him once again and leaned down for a kiss. Robert kissed him and Jimmy pulled away only to stand,”Hold on right here, I need to get something.” he stood and hurried to the hallway to his bedroom. Robert stared at the ceiling and couldn’t help the wide grin that pulled at his lips.

As quick as he left, he came back with some lube and a few handcloths. Jimmy sat down on Robert’s thighs and the blonde blushed. “Well, I don’t know how far you want to go, but do you want to be on top? I wouldn’t mind.” Robert was dumbstruck at his question and thought for a second.

“Well, I feel like I could try being uh.. Bottom? Right now, and if I don’t like it then we’ll know in the future?” Jimmy smiled at the implication that this wouldn’t be the only time they sleep together,”Okay, if you don’t like the way it feels, we can stop. Just let me know.” Robert nodded and smiled,”I trust you.”

Jimmy lifted himself and spread Robert’s legs a bit. He sat between them and leaned down to kiss him, his hands now splayed on Robert’s thighs, running them up and down. The blonde’s breathing quickened and one of Jimmy’s hands wrapped around his shaft. Robert broke the kiss to look down and watch Jimmy’s hand.

He brought his hand up and down slowly, trying to figure out what Robert liked. He kissed his neck and scooted back so he could travel further down his lean and toned chest. Robert held himself up on his forearms so he could watch Jimmy.

Jimmy reached his final destination when he was eye-level with Robert’s cock. Robert took a deep breath and shivered when Jimmy licked a stripe from the base up to the head.

The brunette should’ve known what to expect from the way Robert’s jeans always.. Contoured.. His groin. But here in front of him, it was god-like. Jimmy took the tip into his mouth and Robert used all his self-control to keep his hips in place. He pressed his tongue on the tip and gathered any precum there before making his way down and sucking.

Robert threw his head back and whined out. Jimmy spread his legs a little further and hooked his left arm around to keep his hips from impaling his dick into his throat.

He continued to bob his head and took what he could into his mouth. Robert didn’t know what to do with his hands, bringing one up to his face, and then hesitantly moving it down to thread into Jimmy’s hair. He let out a moan on a particularly good suck.

Jimmy pulled off and looked up at Robert as he kissed the base of him. If Jimmy wore mascara, it would be beautifully smeared under his eyes. The blonde watched him reach over to the tube of lube, and he bent his knees and opened his legs wider for Jimmy because he assumed that that’s what he had to do.

Jimmy leaned back down and kissed where Robert’s knee bent. The blonde was struggling to hold himself up on his elbows, but he didn’t want to miss a moment of what Jimmy was doing. The brunette opened the cap on the lube and squeezed it onto two digits. Robert took a few deep breaths and watched him intently.

With his clean hand, he reached to the side and grabbed a pillow,”lift yourself real quick.” Robert lifted his hips and Jimmy nudged the pillow beneath him. He rested back down and Jimmy smiled then leaned down to kiss him once again. Robert’s elbows gave up on him and he decided to just lay down and reach up to feel Jimmy.

His hands explored his chest and his shoulders, then up to his neck and into his hair. Jimmy broke the kiss,”Okay, I’m gonna stretch you now,” he backed up again,”it’ll feel weird for a bit, but then I promise it will feel really good.” Robert nodded and tensed up a bit. Jimmy lifted Robert’s leg a little with his free hand and kissed the inside of his thigh.

He brought his hand down further and pressed them against the ring of muscle. Robert breathed deeply, trying not to concentrate on the fear, but on the thought that it will get better. Jimmy massaged them against it and leaned down to lick the tip of Robert’s cock. The blonde’s chest was rising with steady breaths. Jimmy finally made the first intrusion and Robert flinched.

He kept still for a second before pushing it in further. Robert unintentionally tightened up and Jimmy searched for any signs of Robert wanting to stop. “Sorry, this is really weird..” he heard him say. “Do you want me to st-” “No, it’s okay, keep going.” Robert’s head peaked up for a moment and then fell back down.

Jimmy nodded and slowly thrusted one finger while using his other hand to fist Robert’s cock. The blonde sighed out when Jimmy slowly tried the next finger. He kept the fingers still for a moment to let Robert adjust and leaned down once again to suck onto the side of Robert’s dick. He moaned,”I- You could move now..”

He felt the two fingers inside of him slowly thrust and scissor. The initial pain started to go away and was just replaced with a dullness, and Jimmy began to feel him loosen up for him. “You’re doing so good for me, Robert..” The blonde moaned at his comment and spread his legs a little more for Jimmy.

Jimmy happily thrusted his fingers when Robert started to breathe heavily. He sucked a bruise onto the skin of Robert’s thigh and fondled his balls. The man below him let out a moan, and he decided to add another finger. Robert’s hips twitched and he let out another whimper,”Fuck..” The brunette smiled at his work and slowly removed his fingers from Robert’s hole.

He sat up and finally caught a glimpse of Robert’s face. He had hair stuck to his face and his cheeks were flushed dark red. He smiled and took off his own pants. Robert sat up to watch him and Jimmy tossed his clothes aside. He leaned down to kiss Robert again and the blonde reached down to wrap his fingers around Jimmy’s cock. He’s never felt one other than his own, and he was pleased when Jimmy sighed against his mouth.

“You’re okay?” he asked and Robert nodded,”More than okay..” Jimmy caught his mouth in a kiss one more time,”Good.” Then sat back on his heels and reached for the lube. Robert watched once again as Jimmy slicked himself up then wiped his hand onto the hand towel he brought out.

He shifted closer to Robert’s body and pulled the man closer to him by the hips. Something about the way Jimmy handled him really turned him on.

The brunette brings his tip to Robert’s hole and nudges against it before slowly pushing past the muscle. Robert sucks in a sharp breath and Jimmy sighs from relief. He rubs Robert’s chest to reassure him and the blonde peeks up at him. He looks to the side and grabs another pillow to rest his head on. He wants to see Jimmy and he wants Jimmy to see him. They wait for an excruciating moment.

“Okay, I’m good..” Jimmy nodded and slowly eased in ‘till his hips met Robert’s bottom. Robert groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “Ah, you’re doing so good Robert.. God, you look so beautiful like this.” Jimmy moaned and kept still. Robert’s eyebrows furrowed as he adjusted and Jimmy hasn’t been this turned on in a while. He reached up to move golden strands out of Robert’s face.

The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at Jimmy, who was staring back at him longingly. He steadied his breathing,”I think I’m okay now..” he nodded up at the brunette. Jimmy nodded and placed his hand on Robert’s knee then slowly, he began thrusting shallowly.

Robert thought the steady gliding inside of him was nice, but he still didn’t see what all the fuss was about. Jimmy moaned quietly and started to pull out more before pushing back in. Robert began to feel sparks of pleasure whenever his hips pushed firmly against his butt.

Jimmy continued to stare at Robert’s face, every now and then looking down to where they were connected. Robert could tell that he was holding back.

He lifted Robert’s knee and the blonde got the message. He held his leg up so Jimmy wouldn’t have to, and Jimmy pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in and Robert let out a particularly loud moan,”Oh, fuck! Do that again,” Jimmy smirked and complied, repeating his move when he realized he found the prostate.

Robert grabbed onto air and cried out,”God, yes! Jimmy, faster..” Jimmy moaned and angled his hips. He began to thrust faster and Robert’s back arched, Jimmy noticed he was scratching himself, so he gladly took over and pressed his nails into his chest, raking pink lines down his torso. Robert twitched and closed his eyes.

“God, Robert, you feel so good..” Jimmy praised while thrusting. He could tell he was close and began to pump his cock. Robert was moaning and Jimmy could see a few tears rolling down his cheeks. The blonde gave him a look that said ‘I’m gonna come right now’ so Jimmy didn’t falter. He let out one loud moan before becoming silent and coming onto his chest.

Jimmy moaned at the sight and pulled out before pumping himself to his climax. Robert watched Jimmy come and went limp after a few seconds, trying to steady his breath,”Oh.. My god..”

The other man leaned down and kissed Robert lazily, grabbing a towel to wipe the come from his belly. Robert reached up and pulled him close, then whispered a ‘thank you’.

Jimmy broke the silence,“It’s funny because I thought you would have a stage moan and a sex moan, but they’re the same moan.” Jimmy laughed. Robert smiled and shook his head,”So you’ve thought about it before?” Jimmy didn’t even try to deny it,”Well, yeah.”

The room started to feel too warm, but neither of them wanted to move.

Jimmy reluctantly stood and turned down the gas on the fireplace, they watched the flames lower. He found his boxers and put them on,”Did you want to sleep in my bed? Or in the guest room, or right here?” Robert looked over, still recovering,”Right here is good. Stay with me.” Jimmy rolled two blankets out and the pillows.

They got comfortable on the blankets and Jimmy pulled two other blankets over them. Jimmy laid flat and Robert turned towards him, resting his head on his chest,”That was amazing, Jimmy. Thank you for making a move on me.” he joked. Jimmy laughed,”That’s weird, don’t say thank you for that.”

Robert reached over and sipped from his glass of water, then stretched,”I seriously didn’t know what to expect, but I’m glad I tried it with you.” he laid back down. Jimmy nodded and wrapped his arm around the blonde. He kept quiet and still while Robert drifted off to sleep, nuzzling his head onto his chest.

Jimmy turned his head into Robert’s hair and closed his eyes, his heart thumping in his chest. He was having a hard time processing that this was all real, and an even harder time believing that Robert felt the same way about him.

He takes an inhale and shuts his eyes.

He’s never felt flutters like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add some background to how this all came to be
> 
> follow my led zeppelin side blog!
> 
> sidezeppelin.tumblr.com


End file.
